International cricket in 2009–10
The International cricket in 2009–10 is defined as the season of international cricket between September 2009 and March 2010 in all cricket playing countries. Matches between May 2009 and August 2009 are defined as belonging to the 2009 season, while matches between April 2010 and August 2010 will fall under the 2010 season. ICC Championship Tables at start of 2009–10 season | style="width:1%;"| || |} September Tri-Series in Sri Lanka 2009 ICC Champions Trophy The 2009 ICC Champions Trophy was scheduled to take place in the 2008–09 season in Pakistan, but because of an unstable security situation, it was rescheduled for the 2009–10 season. The hosting rights were also moved from Pakistan to South Africa. Sri Lanka was considered as a potential host, but was discarded due to worries related to the weather during that time of the year in Sri Lanka. Group stage || |} Knockouts October Kenya in Zimbabwe Zimbabwe XI and Kenya also played an Intercontinental Cup match. See main article. Australia in India Australia played seven ODIs in India from 25 October to 11 November 2009. The seven ODIs will complement the Test series that took place between the two nations in 2008 in India. Zimbabwe in Bangladesh Zimbabwe will play five ODIs in Bangladesh from 27 October to 5 November 2009. November Pakistan v New Zealand in UAE Zimbabwe in South Africa Zimbabwe will play two ODIs in South Africa from 8 November to 10 November 2009. England in South Africa The tour will begin with a practice match for England XI against South Africa A on 10 November. It will conclude with a test between South Africa and England on 18 January. It will include two List A matches, two first class matches, two Twenty Twenty Internationals, five ODIs and four Test matches. Sri Lanka in India The tour will begin with a practice match for the Sri Lankans against Indian Board President's XI starting 11 November. The first test will begin on 16 November and the tour will conclude on 27 December, with the last ODI. In all, the tour will include one First Class match, three Tests, two T20Is & five ODIs. Pakistan in New Zealand Although being played in New Zealand, this is a "home" series for Pakistan. West Indies in Australia The tour will begin with a practice match for the West Indians against Queensland starting 18 November. The first test will begin on 26 November and the tour will conclude on 23 February with a T20I. In all the tour will include one First Class match, one List A match, three Tests, five ODIs and two T20Is. December Pakistan in Australia The tour starts on 19 December with a three day first class match against Tasmania. This will be followed on 26 December with the Boxing Day Test match at the MCG. It will conclude on 5 February with a T20I at the MCG. In all the tour includes three tests, five ODIs and a T20I. January Tri-series in Bangladesh India in Bangladesh The Indian Cricket Team will play a 2 Test match series against Bangladesh after the tri-series also involving Sri Lanka. 2010 Associates Twenty20 Series in Kenya February 2010 Quadrangular Twenty20 Series in Sri Lanka Bangladesh in New Zealand Bangladesh will play a single Test match, three ODIs and a T20 in New Zealand. South Africa in India South Africa will play two Test matches and three ODIs. 2010 ICC World Twenty20 Qualifier The 2010 ICC World Twenty20 Qualifier will be played 9–13 February in the United Arab Emirates with the top two teams progressing to the 2010 ICC World Twenty20 in the Caribbean. Group stage || |} Super Four Final Kenya vs Netherlands Kenya and the Netherlands also will play an Intercontinental Cup match. See main article. Afghanistan vs Canada in UAE Afghanistan and Canada also will play an Intercontinental Cup match. See main article. England vs Pakistan 2010 ICC World Cricket League Division Five The 2010 ICC World Cricket League Division Five is a cricket tournament due to take place in January 2010 in Nepal. It is a part of the World Cricket League competition administered by the International Cricket Council, the international governing body for cricket. Group stage Playoffs Australia in New Zealand The Australia Cricket Team will tour New Zealand from 26 February to 31 March 2010. The tour will consist of 2 Twenty20s, 5 One Day Internationals and 2 Tests. Zimbabwe in West Indies England in Bangladesh England will play two Test matches and three ODIs in Bangladesh. March The 2010 Indian Premier League took place, featuring many of the world's top players and thus no international tours were scheduled to start during this period. Season summary Result summary Stats leaders Test ODI T20I Milestones Test * Rahul Dravid reached 11,000 Test runs vs on 16 November. * Sachin Tendulkar reached 13,000 Test runs vs on 17 January. ODI * Sachin Tendulkar reached 17,000 ODI runs vs on 5 November. Records Test * Sachin Tendulkar reached 13,000 runs in Test, vs on 17 January ODI * Sachin Tendulkar reached 17,000 runs in ODI, vs on 5 November. (1st time in the Cricket History) * Sachin Tendulkar became the 1st male cricketer to hit 200 in ODI, vs on 24 February. Category:International cricket competitions in 2009–10